yanorfandomcom-20200214-history
Weaponry and Armor
Weaponry and Armor of Yanor, namely, at this time, Chalcum. Chalcites The Chalcites truly aren't a craftsmen race, something which is readily seen in their armaments. Weapons Chalcites are a largely 'barbarian' race of peoples, not caring for change enough to evolve their weaponry. Thus, they tend towards weapons that cost less to produce, and can be made with less skill. Things such as clubs, spears, axes, bows, and really any tool they could possibly swing at someone. Swords are much too expensive to produce, and commodities aren't something readily owned by every Chalcite. It should be noted that slings are quite common. Armor Chalcites tend towards lighter armors, as, for one, they're cheaper to make and require less skill, and, because there aren't really many swords in Chalcite society, there is no need for 'blade resistant' armors. Things like mail might be used more, but the cost and skill required to produce them is simply too high. Really only the lairds who own the keeps on the border of the Shattered Planes use heavier armors. Shields, if used, tend to be simple. Wooden, covered with leather or cloth to keep the wood from splintering. Predok The Predok, a people united for one common cause: defence of their borders. This warrior attitude, along with their brute strength and obviously evolving weapons make them formidable craftsmen. Weapons The Predok predominantly use blunt weapons so large that some might consider them 'three handed', whilst such a weapon to a Predok male might only accommodate two of their hands.. Flanged maces, heavy war-hammers, and axes are usually used, due to the armored nature of their greatest foe, the Groy-Hoyt. Contrary to popular fantasy belief, you cannot cut through plate armors with a sword. Half-swording would be a common technique, but is largely impractical in the face of weapons that can cause blunt force more readily. Armor The Predok tend to wear a mail coat over a thick gambeson for armor, though, some have been known to wear crude, metal cuirasses. The furs they wear as clothing are quite heavy, and as such, if needed for battle, can hold up against a blow or two. Shields are commonly used and are generally large, rectangular, and made of metal. Groy-Hoyt The Groy-Hoyt, a people united in their hatred of others, and their extreme sense of brotherhood within their society. Good smiths, but not great due to their rather lacking physical strength, their weapons and armor clearly accommodate that. Weapons The Groy-Hoyt almost exclusively, in order to counter their unarmored enemies to the west, use quick and light weapons, such as swords and spears, as well as ranged weapons like crossbows and heavy darts. Armor The Groy-Hoyt craftsmen have been able to fashion a layered plate armor from a rather light ore that's almost... plush. It feels hard, but it absorbs blows like some sort of metal gambeson. The knowledge is most definitely linked to the woven metal armors of the Rock-Peoples. Shields that are used are usually bucklers and small targes. Knokrin Hofrindar The Knokrin Hofrindar are a race constantly surrounded by ores and stones of their mountain homes. What were originally tools seem to have evolved. Weapons The Knokrin, like the Predok, have a natural strength surpassing that of any Chalcite or Groy-Hoyt, and can wield more awkward and large weapons with ease. Their weapons clearly find themselves as the predecessors of tools, remade and reshaped for, instead of chopping wood and hammering nails, for crushing skulls and cutting limbs. They use large-headed war hammers, battle axes, maces, and war picks. Swords are usually decorative and ceremonial, and require a dexterity and speed that the fat-bear peoples simply don't posses. If need be, their claws and teeth can be used as weapons, but such a show of beastiality is usually frowned upon in Knokrin society. Armor The Knokrin, aside from their thick skin, use usually lighter metal armors. Not so much mails, but metal plates attached to leathers or cloths. Shields are commonly used, large, square metal plates. Redles Hofrindar The Redles Hofrindar, unlike the Knokrin, are somewhat dexterous, much more than their cousins in the Adamant Mountains. Weapons The Redles use weapons that are all purpose. They hunt with the same bows they kill with, and they chop wood with the same axes they use to cleave Chalcite skulls. Things like spears are a little less common, as are bludgeons. They use quite a few ranged weapons, though, from javelins, throwing axes, and short-bows. Armor The Redles, paired with their thick skin, wear armors of hardened leathers adorned, and in some cases, covered with bones. Shields aren't commonly used, and when they are, usually they just pick up piece of wood and use them like one would a buckler. Atherna The Atherna, simply put, don't use physical weapons or armor most of the time. Given, there are some that stray from the path of arcane enlightenment, but there aren't many, given their physique. That, and they rarely fight, unless cornered. Weapons The Atherna don't normally smith weapons, and lack a true connection to the physical plane, making the use of corporeal weapons nearly impossible for them, as the most athletic of them could barely pick up an arming sword. Instead, they use their spells to conjure incorporeal weapons, whatever they might be. Armor The Atherna have great difficulty using armors, and so, like with their weapons, they supplement their current physical strength and conjure armors to protect themselves. Such armors are greatly needed, as any physical weapons could pass through them extremely easily. Category:Mechanics